Tales of the Clone Wars ObiWan Kenobi
by JediAnakin
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker must find a Force Prophet, but what if the man you are searching for doesn't wish to be found? (A/U sort of). This is based one week after the Anakin story, but the Anakin story does not have to be read to understand
1. Call for Duty

Chapter 1 - Call to Duty  
  
Obi-Wan stood in the Jedi Council Chambers, his arms folded within his dark, billowing robes. Around him sat the Twelve Jedi Masters making up the Jedi Council, a beacon of wisdom and hope in a disordered time. All around, almost in a complete circle, transparisteel windows from floor to ceiling, revealing the mechanical crust that made up the planet wide city.  
  
"Obi-Wan, we have a mission for you and your Padawan. We want you to find the Force Prophet and Healer Gaild Callai. He was last seen on Malastare, be he may have left for a new hideout," Mace Windu said, his powerful posture and fierce gaze show all, Force sensitive or not, that he was a powerful figure and a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"Find him quick, you must. A powerful and important figure of the Jedi Order, he is," Yoda chimed in, his wide eyes and small stature creating an illusion of fragility and old age. Only those who knew Yoda would understand that this illusion was anything but correct, due to his successful and important role in the Clone Wars.  
  
"Yes, Masters," Obi-Wan said obeying.  
  
"Use our Republic prototype, you and your Padawan will."  
  
"Yes, Master Yoda. When do you wish us to leave?"  
  
"As soon as possible," Mace Windu said, assuming his traditional pose with his arms propped on his knees with his hands entwined in contemplation.  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan said, bowing slightly. "May the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you, young Kenobi," Ki-Adi-Mundi replied is his calm voice, his piercing eyes soft but serious.  
  
Obi-Wan left the chamber, his Padawan waiting in the room beyond. He looked out the window in silent thought. Obi-Wan wanted to probe his young Padawan's mind, but decided it not for the better, as he and his Padawan had a trusting relationship not to do that, and so if he wished to know, he would have to ask Anakin himself. He approached him apprentice, shaking off the thoughts gently.  
  
"What did the Council wish of you Master?" Anakin said, sensing his Master and turning around.  
  
"The Council gave us a mission: We are to find someone."  
  
"A search and rescue mission. Are you sure we aren't to aid the planet is any way?" Anakin questioned with hope of a yes as the two entered the turbolift.  
  
"I am glad to see you are ready, my young apprentice, but you mustn't be so ready and accepting of battle. A Jedi-"  
  
"-Tries to avoid fighting at all costs," Anakin finished. "Yes, Master. I have heard this lesson before."  
  
"Then why do you not follow it? It is one of the most defining lessons of a Jedi."  
  
"I try, Master."  
  
"I understand that we are in war, but do not forget that you are a Jedi before you are a warrior. Peace is what defines the Order, not power," Obi- Wan explained.  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin responded methodically.  
  
Obi-Wan pressed several buttons on the console, the repulsorlifts pulling their sleek ship into the sky.  
  
The ship was a reconnaissance vehicle provided by the Jedi Temple, four meters wide by ten meters long. From front to back, the ship had elegant curves in a light purple and white mix, along with the Republic symbols, which demonstrated fro all to see its neutrality. The front of the ship bore two transparisteel sheets, a meter thick, giving the Master and Apprentice a spectacular view of the upper levels of Coruscant.  
  
Obi-Wan steered the craft gently, the ship rising to meet a lane of outgoing ships. Before long, the ship was being hailed.  
  
"This is Coruscant Space Control. What is your name and access codes?" a young man's voice spoke confident.  
  
"This is the Guiding Light. We're sending our access codes now," Obi-Wan replied, pushing a button.  
  
"Access code granted. Stay safe Guiding Light," the man said after a few moments.  
  
"We will Control, thank you," Obi-Wan responded, turning off the communicator and facing forward, into the depths of space.  
  
"Anakin, do you have the coordinates set?"  
  
"Yes, Master. We can jump to hyperspace in a few moments once we clear Coruscant's gravity well and the traffic lanes."  
  
In a few moments they cleared the gravity well and the traffic lanes.  
  
"We can jump to hyperspace whenever you're ready."  
  
"Jumping to lightspeed. Next stop, Malastare." 


	2. Meeting of the Jedi

Chapter 2 - Meeting of the Jedi  
  
The Guiding Light fell out of lightspeed, the brownish-green orb that was called Malastare filled the viewports. Mountains dotted the landscape, as did several dirty-looking lakes.  
  
"Home of the Dugs and the Malastarian galaxy government," Anakin said, more to himself than to Obi-Wan.  
  
"We're being hailed by the patrol. The demand registration and access codes or they will result to disabling our ship and boarding, by force, if necessary," Anakin spoke up.  
  
Obi-Wan flicked on the communicator in response. "Malastare Security Forces, this is Guiding Light. We are transmitting our identification and access codes as we speak," Obi-Wan stated peacefully, pushing buttons and toggling switches.  
  
Silence followed, apprehension following in the moments.  
  
"Access granted. A spaceport has been secured fro your arrival," a male replied, his Basic rough.  
  
"Thank you, Security. Glad to be here," Obi-Wan replied with relief.  
  
The ship gracefully dived into the atmosphere, passing through clouds as they followed the beacon from the spaceport. When they passed through the grey clouds, an industrial world, on a much smaller scale that Coruscant appeared. As the ship came closer to the town, the mountains in the distance seemed to grow larger, as if given a miracle tonic to grow. Many sectors looked well up kept and fairly up to date. But, near the edge of the city, far away from the skyscrapers, was an extremely dull and dirty exterior, even visible from tens of meters above the city.  
  
"So this is their capital, Master?"  
  
"No, my Padawan. This is one of the planet's many industry based cities. The capital is up kept more than any of the cities and is largely governmental and economical. In these types of cities, Podraces are common, but they are more common is smaller, less protected cities and towns."  
  
"I see, Master," Anakin said, his mind suddenly wired when he heard the word "podraces."  
  
They pulled into a wide spaceport, a slight rust-red color visible as a sign of its age and countless visitors. The ship locked into a covered docking bay, severa Grans, humans, and Dugs in maintenance suits of grey approaching. One Gran, however, was dressed in robes similar to those of Obi-Wan.  
  
The two Jedi left their ship, the Gran approaching quickly.  
  
"Greetings fellow Jedi. I am Stak Kaa, one of the local Jedi protector."  
  
"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my apprentice Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," the Jedi said.  
  
"As are we pleased to meet you. How were you alerted to our coming?" Obi- Wan inquired.  
  
"The Council alerted me and our section of Jedi. They told us to aid you in any way possibly," the Gran answered, arms crossed inside his robes.  
  
"It's comforting to know we have allies in our midst," Obi-Wan responded, holding his hand out for a handshake.  
  
"You are with friends indeed, Master Kenobi," Stak Kaa said, returning the handshake.  
  
"On the matter of our mission, have you felt any strong Force sensitive being here lately?" Obi-Wan asked getting serious.  
  
"That's odd that you ask, because a few days ago we felt a strong being, but only for a second. It was as if someone lit a fire, but snuffed it as soon as it began."  
  
"I see," Obi-Wan said, contemplating as he rubbed his chin with his hand.  
  
"We can discuss this later. Let's get you to your quarters and out of here," Stak mentioned welcoming.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded and followed the Jedi Knight out a dull silver door, Anakin unusually quiet following close behind.  
  
Obi-Wan paced the small but homey quarters, Anakin sitting on one of the two beds, watching his Master.  
  
The room was the size of he Council, square and dull in its coloring. One the two windows facing the city were two midnight blue curtains, keeping out the evening sun. The carpet was soft and grey, recently vacuumed for their arrival. A dresser, deep and dark in wooden color, that stood a fourth of the room tall and half of the room long stood a holoprojector, used to watch the news or any holodramas a person wished to watch. It also had a clock, propped for easy viewing. Between the two beds sat a nightstand, same color as the dresser, with a standard communicator for room service and the like. Along with the clock across the room, there was one here, of the same issue but sporting an extra button, meant as an alarm to wake the guests. Next to the clock lay a remote with several buttons.  
  
"He must be cloaking himself in the Force. He may not be able to use his powers, but Master Callai knows this. I'm sure Stak has figured this much out as well. But why would Master Callai cloak himself?" Obi-Wan questioned, hoping for answers from any source.  
  
"Maybe Count Dooku and the Separatists wish to use his powers to further the movement," Anakin replied, trying to help his Master.  
  
"That would make sense, my Padawan. But in order to do that, he would have to seduce him to the Dark Side."  
  
"True, Master," Anakin said, the previous theory popped like a bubble. "Maybe he doesn't wish to be found."  
  
"That sounds right. Many Jedi Masters have secluded themselves from the Order in quiet contemplation. But if he is not hiding in pure contemplation, who-or what-is he hiding from?"  
  
"That is what we need to find out, Master, if we wish to find Master Gaid Callai."  
  
"Indeed, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan concluded, moving over and sitting on his separate bed draped in midnight blue sheets.  
  
"Rest, Anakin, and tomorrow morning we will begin our search for Master Callai."  
  
Anakin nodded and fell down, his head falling on the fluffy white pillows.  
  
"Good night, Master."  
  
"Good night, Anakin."  
  
Obi-Wan reached to the nightstand and pressed a button on the remote, the lights dimming into a darkness that was dimly lit from the setting sun. 


	3. Found, Then Lost

Chapter 3 - Found, Then Lost  
  
The sun was rising in the smog and mist, the Jedi searching since long before the dawn had come. The deep red of the ascending sun accented the rust-red color of paint that covered so many of the buildings in this sector. It seemed as if the sector they were in was on fire, a blaze that only came when the sun rose.  
  
Obi-Wan walked next to Stak Kaa, Anakin once again oddly silent a few steps behind.  
  
"The city's main industry is manufacturing. Many citizens work at the plants assembling speeders and other devices. This is because droid labor is something that the business owners don't wish to spend money on. They find living beings to be more reliable. As for the other citizens, they work a variety of jobs, from farmer and merchant to information broker and lawyer."  
  
Obi-Wan acknowledged him with a nod, head bowed in thought. "What about the police force? Is it adequate for a city of this size?"  
  
"Yes, but, unfortunately, they are easily persuaded to look the other way when credits are flashed in front of them. Many people can enter and leave here without much interference."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded once more, looking to his right to see an elderly human woman setting up a stand selling native fruits. He smiled back as she waved, then turned to look at Stak. "Can we visit the rundown sector we saw while arriving? My gut tells me he might be there."  
  
"Of course, Master Kenobi," Stak said, signaling a passing vehicle.  
  
Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Stak filed out of the dark green vehicle. Obi- Wan and Anakin looked around while Stak paid the driver.  
  
The walls of the surrounding buildings were well worn and showing its old age. Some walls sported holes; some occurred from decay, others from unknown sources. The street was made of cracked duracrete, puddles forming in the street from the shower the night before. Some people walked the streets, scruffy and aged, while others scampered into many of the shadows that the buildings created at the sight of Jedi.  
  
"When I said 'rundown,' I had no idea how accurate I was," Obi-Wan said in shocked, almost disgusted, awe.  
  
"Yes. The mayor is not too concerned with the state of this sector and its people. Lately, his head has been too involved with galactic issues and forgetting about city issues."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He didn't even notice that Anakin had stopped until he turned his head to ask him a question.  
  
"What's wrong, Anakin?"  
  
"I feel a disturbance."  
  
"I don't feel anything. Maybe you just picked up a mugging, my Padawan."  
  
"Yes, those are common here," Stak chimed in.  
  
"No, it's faint, and continuing. It's not a sense of fear or anger. It's more like anxiety; like it's waiting for something, or someone."  
  
Obi-Wan and Stak exchanged puzzled but understanding glances.  
  
"Let's follow it. It's the closest thing we have to a lead at the moment," Obi-Wan said, Anakin grinning and walking briskly down a narrow, dark alley.  
  
Obi-Wan quickly caught up, with Stak not close behind.  
  
The alley itself looked like the lower levels of Coruscant: slightly damp, rundown, with the occasional lowlife strung out on some narcotic substance or a stone mite. At regular intervals of a couple of meters was an emergency escape stairwell, leading up at least ten stories.  
  
Obi-Wan was astonished that such a place existed outside the Galactic capital city of Coruscant. Obi-Wan remembered the underbelly or Coruscant well. Not only did he chase an assassin one year ago, but, when Qui-Gon was still his Master, he had got to investigate the disappearances of two Jedi. He even chased Anakin through a deadly race, both of them almost dying when Anakin was all but thirteen. These experiences, only three out of many, were not cherished memories he visited often.  
  
He stopped abruptly, watching his Padawan stand and look around like a searchlight looking for an escapee. His gaze settled on an emergency stairwell, cut short as rust eaten metal told of decay. Obi-Wan and Stak's gazes followed obediently.  
  
"It's up there," Anakin said quietly.  
  
Obi-Wan, falling into the endless ocean that was the Force, actually felt the disturbance of anxiety. It was as if a flashlight was running low on its power.  
  
"I feel it too, Anakin," Obi-Wan reassured, almost in a whisper.  
  
Anakin, using the Force, jumped up to a sturdy spot, his hands grasping a bar. He then flipped up in a dazzling back flip few could do, onto the barred surface. Obi-Wan nodded in approval, knowing his Padawan took his training serious. Then, in similar fashion, Obi-Wan and Stak followed.  
  
They climbed quietly; mixing trained agility and knowledge of the Force t make their steps as quiet as possible. Then, on a wide platform, Anakin stopped once more, eyes focused on the windows before them as if he could see through it.  
  
"It's in there," Anakin whispered.  
  
Obi-Wan suddenly felt a rush of power and life in the Force and lost balance in the suddenness of it. Then, as if a giant fist hit him, Obi-Wan and Stak fell over the barred ledge. Using his abilities he grabbed the railing right before it was too late. One story below, Stak followed. Obi- Wan glimpsed upward to find Anakin holding against the railing as if fighting a wind.  
  
The, Anakin dropped the struggled look on his face and pushed outward with his hand. He ignited the blue blade customary to a Jedi and charged forward.  
  
"Anakin!"  
  
The Padawan turned around fiercely, staring at his Master with an intensity Obi-Wan only saw during battle.  
  
Then, the intensity drained to horror as he saw Master about to plunge to certain harm, if not death. He deactivated the lightaber and clipped it to his belt and helped his Master up. He glimpsed a look at Stak, successfully up and standing one story below. As Anakin looked out on the open street, he saw a white-haired man leave down the street, robes trailing closely behind.  
  
"He's getting away Master!" Anakin cried out in frustration.  
  
"Calm, my Padawan. We will get him," Obi-Wan said, straightening his robes to fit him comfortably.  
  
Obi-Wan felt around in the Force, finding no feeling of the Jedi Master.  
  
"He's gone." 


	4. The Search Begins

Author's Note: Sorry about the long wait for all of you guys who wanted to read this. I have had little access to the Internet since school got out (I'm in Florida and we got out around May 22nd) and I have also had a bit of writer's block. I have also been having trouble with getting my story up (site problems, losing the disc), but I managed to work it out and get it all written up! Here is Chapter Four.  
  
  
Chapter 4 - The Search Begins  
  
  
  
The trio of peacekeepers briskly walked through the streets, gracefully dodging between people. They reached the grungy spaceport of the sector, only four large and neglected hangars in sight.  
  
"He most likely left this spaceport. They should have all recent departures on file," Stak said calmly as they slowed their pace and resumed their normal stances.  
  
"Will they let us see the files?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Most likely not. If we reveal our intent, however, they will allow us access.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded in defeat. "I don't like to expose our position and intent, but if it is necessary..." Obi-Wan trailed off.  
  
"It is. They only let galactic officials have access." Stak didn't have to say that if someone had enough money, anything was theirs. This was a known fact to the Jedi by now.  
  
They casually strolled into the small room, the two Jedi Knights in front and the Padawan behind. They saw ahead a middle-aged female Dug, sitting with a look of boredom and misfortune on her face behind a fairly new grey desk.  
  
"Greetings, ma'am. I am Jedi Knight Stak Kaa. I have a matter of galactic business and it requires me to see all of your recent departures," the Jedi conversed in Huttese.  
  
The female Dug's eyes opened in wonderment and fear, her hands shuffling across her desk to comply with the Jedi's request. She then inserted a datacard into a terminal and frantically typed, fixing mistakes often. She handed the Jedi the datacard when she was finished. "A-All recent departures, M-Master Jedi."  
  
"There's no need to be afraid. Relax" As Stak said this, the woman's tense shoulders relaxed. "Thank you for your cooperation."  
  
"Anything...for a Jedi," the receptionist added under her breath.  
  
  
  
Moments later, the Jedi exited the spaceport terminal to hail and taxi and return to their ship.  
  
"His last know lightspeed route was in the system of Dathomir," Obi- Wan told his two fellow Jedi, tucking the datacard in one of his belt pouches.  
  
"Are you sure it's him Master?"  
  
"I am confident in my decision, Anakin. Most of the other coordinates were headed for Coruscant or trade systems such as Eraidu and Kessel."  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Together, the three Jedi summoned a dingy yellow cab and orderly got in, heading for the spaceport containing the Guiding Light.  
  
  
  
They once again emptied the cab, this time Obi-Wan paying. The scenery hadn't changed much. It was a different time of day, giving the surroundings a look of normality and nothing phenomenally appealing.  
  
The walk to the Guiding Light was short, only having to identify themselves at three regular intervals.  
  
At least the security is adequate, Obi-Wan thought.  
  
The spaceport was still lighted with dull yellow lights, the ship a deep contrast with its silver shape.  
  
"I wish that I could accompany you, but my duty calls, and I must stay here," Stak announced as they stopped meters away from the ship.  
  
"You have been nothing but helpful, Stak. Thank you for your aid," Obi-Wan said humbly.  
  
The two shook hands and bowed, Stak backing away as Obi-Wan and Anakin marched into the shuttle.  
  
"All systems go, Master. Ready for departure."  
  
The ship pulled out, Stak waving shortly as his hands disappeared into his cloak.  
  
Once past security, Anakin set coordinates for Dathomir.  
  
"Ready for lightspeed, Master," Anakin said, watching his Master pull down on the level.  
  
The ship rattled and shook violently in response, the stars remaining in place. If not for the harnesses, Anakin and Obi-Wan would have become close friends with the viewports.  
  
"Anakin! Systems check!" Obi-Wan demanded, pulling the lever back up and the ship stopped rocking.  
  
"Engine and hyperdrive failure. All other systems fine. We're dead in space."  
  
"Check the engine. If you can't repair it with what's on board, I'll hail Malastare."  
  
"I can fix it with a fork!" Anakin said grinning, Obi-Wan returning the smile.  
  
Anakin unbuckled his harness and jumped towards the engine compartment. When he reached it, he immediately notices something wrong. He stepped up to the new, state-of-the-art, engine and inspected the small box attached to the front compartment.  
  
An ion charge... Anakin silently thought as he flicked on his comlink.  
  
"Master, someone attached an ion charge to the main engine. I'm betting it was one of the mechanics. I'm guessing at face value that it was set to go off when the hyperdrive initiated."  
  
"Try and repair it," Obi-Wan crackled in response.  
  
A standard hour later, Obi-Wan sat in his seat, still buckled into his harness, deep in quiet thought.  
  
Anakin's powers are growing, but he is still focused on raw power. He could feel Gaid Callai long before me or Stak could. He is powerful indeed, but he fights many internal battles. I must continue to mold him into a Jedi.  
  
For Master Qui-Gon.  
  
"Master? The engine and hyperdrive are repaired. We should test run them."  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes and turned to find Anakin's slightly ruffled air and clothes. His eyes, however, beamed with an intensity and pride only seen when he does something he is confident of.  
  
"Let's go to Dathomir, my Padawan," Obi-Wan said, straightening himself while Anakin strapped himself in the co-pilot chair, preparing the ship for the test run. 


	5. Encounter the ForceWitches

Chapter 5 - Encounter the Force-Witches  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I would just like to say that I used the website www.forceacademy.com for the information on Dathomir and the Force-witches.  
  
  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan wasn't very fond of space and flying. Sure, it was convenient and helpful, but he preferred to be on solid ground. He figured it was the lack of control that it gave him. Plus, the idea of one precisely placed blaster bolt blowing his ship to pieces wasn't very comfortable.  
  
"Master, do you know much about Dathomir?"  
  
"I know little. But, I do know that few dare to tread on the planet."  
  
"Why?" Anakin inquired. He sat to the left of Obi-Wan, his head turned to engage in a conversation with his Master.  
  
"Force-Witches," Obi-Wan blatantly stated.  
  
"What, Master?"  
  
"Force-Witches. These are clans of people, mostly women, who can use the Force," Obi-Wan explained, one eye on his Padawan, the other on the console.  
  
"I only thought Force-sensitive people could use the Force," Anakin replied, slightly confused at his Master's words.  
  
"Well, I can understand that, my Padawan. Most of what people know is rumors."  
  
"Master, do you know how they came to know how to use it?"  
  
"Well, Anakin, the story says that a rouge Jedi was exiled to the planet, left to fend for herself. Well, unknown to outside people, she taught the people and her descendents how to use the Force. It's even said that they learned to tame the rancors on the planet."  
  
"They tamed the rancors?!" Anakin said shocked.  
  
"Yes, my Padawan, but you must keep in mind that these are just rumors," Obi-Wan offered.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The plant known by many as Dathomir swelled in the viewscreen, its purplish-yellow land visible between the dark clouds that scrounged the land. Anakin looked on in wonderment, this being the first time he had laid eyes on the planet.  
  
To Anakin, the planet looked peaceful in space. But then again, all planets did, and if you were naïve enough to believe they were as peaceful as perceived, you didn't last long on the surface.  
  
Obi-Wan continued the decent, fascinated at his first glance of a new planet. Although he felt Anakin's excitement, he was feeling more cautious and aware than his Padawan was.  
  
"Be wary, Anakin. I do not feel comfortable coming to this planet. Be alert at all times," the Master Jedi warned.  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin said, half out of habit, and half in understanding.  
  
Obi-Wan knew that his Padawan said this out of habit, but he also knew that his Padawan was acknowledging him and listening, even if he was only listening passively.  
  
The Guiding Light gently descended into orbit, the atmosphere giving little trouble to the silver jewel of a ship. Obi-Wan put the ship down in a remote area, the land barren of much vegetation and a swamp lay a few meters from the Guiding Light. The ground had a purplish tint to it, and may strange and exotic creatures--most from the purple end of the spectrum-- scampered away from the disturbance.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan exited the vehicle, shoulders tense and arms ready to reach for the lightsabers under their cloaks.  
  
"So this is Dathomir?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
"This sure won't be a hot spot for tourists, that's for sure," Anakin chimed in.  
  
In the distance, they could hear the familiar roar of a rancor.  
  
"We need to go. Anakin, cloak the ship and we will set out on foot to find Master Callai," Obi-Wan's order came, strong and wise.  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin responded, complying with orders.  
  
Moments later, Anakin and Obi-Wan were on their way opposite the swamp, passing a desolate but healthy tree on their way towards a distant mountain range. They were also heading away from the rancor roaring.  
  
"Master, is there anything else you know about Dathomir?" Anakin asked in a hushed voice as he dodged a weird looking plant on the ground.  
  
"No, my Padawan. My knowledge is only as much as I could find in our archives and on the streets."  
  
The rancor roars ceased and the air became eerily silent. No birds could be heard or seen in the air, which disturbed the two.  
  
Sure, Anakin thought, Coruscant doesn't have birds, but there is always sound. There is always movement and things happening.  
  
Who's to say nothing is happening, Jedi.  
  
Anakin abruptly spun around, looking for the source of the voice. "Master, do you say something to me?"  
  
"No, my Padawan. Are you hearing voices?"  
  
Anakin thought this concept over. "I thought I was, but it must have been just me."  
  
You are.  
  
This time, Anakin knew it wasn't him. "Master, I hear a voice."  
  
Obi-Wan thought this to be quite odd. Padawans did not usually possess the power to hear voices of any kind. However, his Padawan had broken the limits that were previously set for Padawans. He decided to follow Anakin on blind faith.  
  
"Where are the voices coming from?"  
  
"It's only one voice, but I cant tell. It seems as if it's coming from no where and everywhere at the same time," Anakin stated as if it were a riddle.  
  
Young Jedi, leave now. Before it is too late.  
  
"It's telling us to leave. I have a feeling we should comply," Anakin said, thinking the voice was right.  
  
"We have to get Master Callai. He is an important asset to the Temple and the Republic," Obi-Wan said, trying to get the point across.  
  
"But Master, I don't have a good feeling about this place."  
  
"We are staying, my Padawan. That is final," Obi-Wan said, Anakin knowing his tone of voice meant no arguing.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Suddenly, in the barren purple grass, a loud cry sounded from the mountains. Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped in their tracks, the grass reaching to the tops of their boots.  
  
"What was that, Master?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm beginning to think that you and your voices are right in leaving."  
  
Obi-Wan turned around, Anakin following suit. They began briskly walking towards their ship, not turning around once to look back. They should have.  
  
An assault of blurs began striking their back, Obi-Wan and Anakin alike taking unseen beatings. The blurs then turned and began their assault from the front, not giving pity to the two Jedi.  
  
As the figures continued their blurred dance, Obi-Wan tried to gather his thoughts and focus on one single figure, but the sheer speed and agility of the numerous blurs was confusing him, not to mention the bombardment of violent attacks.  
  
"Anakin, can you focus?" Obi-Wan yelled out.  
  
"No, Master" Anakin managed to say in the chaos.  
  
Suddenly, more blurs appeared, swarming the Jedi like bees to a bear trying to steal their honey. As more showed up, the attacks became more violent, the Jedi more uncoordinated.  
  
Obi-Wan struggled to keep his balance and focus, or what was left of the senses, seeing Anakin in the same situation.  
  
I can't give up. I have to try to fight back, Obi-Wan thought.  
  
Then the world went black, Obi-Wan crumpling to the ground.  
  
  
  
Obi-Wan's head swam. His thought came as slow as molasses, his movement slower, if at all, if he could feel it at all. But this he did not dwell on.  
  
His thoughts dwelled on his last known situation. But more importantly, on his Padawan.  
  
Is Anakin alright? Did he manage an escape? Is he...dead? No. Anakin is too strong to die like that.  
  
After what seemed a long period of this confusion, Obi-Wan's head cleared, his thoughts becoming unblurry and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
He saw a dark chamber, lit by a group of torches set in the corners, illuminating the carefully laid stone. Dark green moss was scattered on the stone all over, a sign of the damp conditions of the atmosphere.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at himself groggily. The only visible sign of injury that he could see was a large cut on the back of his left hand, accompanied by minor scratches on both of his hands.  
  
The Jedi attempted to move, but found that an unknown source held up in place against the rear wall.  
  
There are no chains or any other methods of bondage. So why can't I move?  
  
"I am holding you in place, young Jedi," a strong feminine voice called from the shadows in front of him.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am Celine," the voice called again, this time movement revealing her.  
  
A tall woman--who appeared to be in her mid twenties--stepped from the shadows. Her skin was a pale white, but it went well with her reddish- orange hair. She wore a simple cloak, covering all but neck and bare feet, but telling Obi-Wan of her exotic nature.  
  
"I am what you people call a Force-Witch."  
  
Obi-Wan could hardly believe himself. "A Force-Witch? Do you mean to tell me that the stories are true?"  
  
"Indeed they are. You are a wise Jedi. Many of the ones I have met have been quick to draw their sabers and attack, but you, you think before acting. I find you...interesting," Celine said, stepping closer to Obi- Wan.  
  
"As do I with you."  
  
"We could learn much from each other."  
  
"Yes, we could," Obi-Wan said, glad to have this conversation but showing no sign on his face with a calm demeanor.  
  
"Tell me, Jedi, what is your name?"  
  
"I am Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan replied with total neutrality and diplomacy.  
  
"Ah, still a Jedi Knight. That explains the young boy that was with you," Celine said, intrigued, taking another slow and calculated step towards Obi-Wan.  
  
"Is my Padawan okay?"  
  
"He is fine. He was hurt, but we have healed him, as well as you. He should be awake by now."  
  
"I thank you for your kindness, but I must ask why you attacked us."  
  
"We saw you as intruders, as well as men. We tend to 'shoot and ask questions later,' as your people say. As you may have heard, men don't appeal to us as much as some species tend to."  
  
"Indeed I have," Obi-Wan said, hoping she would release him soon.  
  
"Young Jedi, you came in a starship, yes?"  
  
Obi-Wan thought about his answer carefully. "Yes, but why do you ask?"  
  
"I wish to use it," she said plainly, standing right in front of Obi- Wan.  
  
"For what purposes?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
  
"Ah, a man who asks questions to his world around him. Smart. If you must know, I wish to use it and visit the worlds within the galaxy."  
  
Obi-Wan noted the woman's admiration for him as they continued the cat- and-mouse game. "I see. First, I wish you to let me and my Padawan go."  
  
"Do not worry, Jedi, your safety is guaranteed."  
  
"Before we tell you, I want to see my Padawan and me free."  
  
"Tell me where the ship is," Celine said, growing more impatient with the minutes passing.  
  
"My Padawan and I first, Miss Celine."  
  
The woman paused in fury. Obi-Wan was not sure if it was from him calling her Miss, or the stalemate that he had created. He had thought there was a reason for this.  
  
"I can see we will get no where. So be it. You will have to endure the test in order to be free. In the meantime, we will search for your ship. If you survive the trial, you are free to do as you please."  
  
"The test?"  
  
"You will see, my young Jedi," the woman said, brushing a hand against his cheek. "Try not to get hurt. You're much to cute and wise to get hurt."  
  
Having said that, the woman turned and left, leaving Obi-Wan dumbfounded at the unexpected comment.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six Coming soon! I would greatly appreciate any and all comments, good or bad. Thank you for reading this. 


	6. The Trial

Chapter Six - The Trial  
  
Author's Note: I would just like to apologize for how late I've been updating. I got a job, and the available days to come to the library and type has dropped. I haven't stopped writing, and hopefully soon I can come and type up more of the chapters. I would like to thank you all for being loyal and continually reading this, and I hope you come back for more!  
  
Obi-Wan continued to ponder the woman known as Celine. Since the hours before he had been released and allowed to walk the cell, which wasn't too big, he paced, thinking about her, Anakin, the planet, the Force-Witches. But his mind kept coming back to Celine. Obi-Wan did admit that she intrigued him, as well, but knew that no good could come of their meeting.  
  
A heavy door opened, and light poured into the chamber, Obi-Wan covering his eyes until they adjusted. When he looked again, he found a younger woman in a cloak standing there, the hood covering her eyes.  
  
"Greetings, Jedi. I am Marna. Would you please follow me?" the young woman said turning to leave, Obi-Wan following.  
  
What have I got to lose? Obi-Wan thought.  
  
He followed her through well-lit passages, holes in the ceiling telling Obi- Wan is was midday.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I am to tell you of the Trial. You are to face a rancor and conquer it, as is your Padawan. You may work together, but the rancors may as well, so be wary."  
  
Obi-Wan attempted to keep the shock from showing on his face. Rancors?!  
  
"The arena is just ahead. You will go through the door. I must leave you at that point."  
  
"Please, before you leave, tell me something," Obi-Wan asked, a deep calm coming over him.  
  
"Since your fate is close to come, I shall not hold back answers," Marna replied passively.  
  
"Tell me, why does your leader, Celine, wish to have my ship?" Obi-Wan inquired. He had wanted to ask many questions about who they were and where they came from, but he thought it best asked by someone else.  
  
"Master Celine wishes to take your ship and conquer the galaxy. It is a simple plan. She has caught the glimpses of pain and disarray in the minds of passers in space and from you two Jedi. Now is the time to attack, while your "Senate," as you call it, is in utter chaos. One push, and all will be lost," Marna explained, a gleam of pride in her eyes for her master's bluntly easy plan. "It is almost a flawless plan."  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her with a look of confusion and intrigue. "Almost?"  
  
"She has witnessed many species show courage in the arena. They have lost, yes, but the look of ferocity and bravery in their eyes reveals much. I believe that they could, if given the right circumstances, overpower her easily. I utter this in secrecy to you Jedi, for I know your ways. She will fail."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully. He knew about all of the "theys" the galaxy held. They were brave and strong, and had conquered many wars, big or small. The many species would rally and destroy her. Simple as that. Even if she had an army of Force-Witches, the shear number of fighters that could be summoned would make their effort look pitiful. "I see. Thank you for answering my question, Miss Marna. I will keep your secret."  
  
"Thank you, Jedi Kenobi," Marna said graciously.  
  
Obi-Wan was astounded. He had gotten through to her. No one, not even Celine, had called him Jedi and Kenobi and the same time. He had earned some of her trust.  
  
A long, bellowing cry erupted around them, lasting a full minute, changing pitch slightly every now and then, but ending as it had begun. Obi-Wan's head seemed to get lights as whatever it was bellowed, getting slightly disoriented. When the bellowing ended, his head cleared slowly, leaving loud cheering in its place.  
  
"The Horn of Battle. You must enter the arena. Good bye, Jedi Kenobi. May the Force be with you."  
  
"May the Force be with you," Obi-Wan responded, the solid stone doors opening before him.  
  
He walked ahead, entering a sheltered hallway, lit by two torches in metal casings. From the hall, the cheering of the crowd ahead echoed and grew louder within the space. Obi-Wan continued to walk, entering a large circular arena, surrounded by raised rows of seats. All of the seats were full of exotic women, dotted with the occasional man, usually a slave lavishing his owner with massages or fan waving. In the center were two white-stoned daises, but enough to fit four human men standing comfortably. The ceiling curved toward a square opening in the center, the sun illuminating the polished platforms. One smaller opening dotted the northern side, lighting up an empty raised platform, deep shadows moving behind the light.  
  
Obi-Wan had a brief flashback to the Geonosian arena, the smell of sand and heat and the horrible smell of the Geonosians filling his nostrils in remembrance. He shook his head, continuing forward toward the two platforms. Obi-Wan could see Anakin approaching from the other side going to his dais as well. At this, the crowd's cheers rose in volume, mixing with the jeers and taunts of the few-but loud-women. As Obi-Wan approached the platform, He turned around to find two steel-faced guards following him, making sure he didn't have any last ditch efforts to escape.  
  
Escaping now wouldn't make much sense.  
  
At every opening were two female guards, the stern look vaguely reminding Obi-Wan of the Supreme Chancellor's Honor Guard: mysterious and deadly. The all-together twelve guards held finely made blades, obviously trained to take down any foe, including rancors.  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan assumed their positions in the bright sunlight on the platforms.  
  
"How are you, my Padawan?" Obi-Wan asked calmly but with a tone of concern.  
  
"I could be better. Being stuck to a wall wasn't the most fun I've ever had," Anakin replied with his adopted sense of dry humor.  
  
"Did Celine come and see you?"  
  
"Do you mean the leader, Master?" Yeah, she did. She tried to get the location of the ship, but I thought of what you'd do in the situation and closed off my mind and refused to answer."  
  
Obi-Wan thought of this explanation partly as a way to show that Anakin did listen to him, but he did believe he did it know to do that in these situations. Not the best place to demonstrate your listening skills, but well done, Obi-Wan thought.  
  
"Very well done, my Padawan. I am proud," Obi-Wan said with a smile  
of satisfaction.  
  
"Thank you Master," Anakin replied, returning the smile.  
  
The cheering reached it third high, but quickly quieting to silence. Obi- Wan and Anakin's eyes followed the crowds' to the balcony, where Celine stood in the shower of light with arms motioning downward. Next to her in shadow were four figures, two further back and one next to her just out of sight.  
  
"Welcome all! We have gathered to witness the Trial of the two 'Jedi!'" As this was said, voice projected from the Force and the sheer strength of her voice, more applause erupted, but then was quieted once more. "They will endure the Trial of Strength." More applause followed this. "Here to witness as our honored guest is Master Gaid Callai!"  
  
At this announcement, a mixed feeling of emotion came from the crowd. Some clapped with great enthusiasm, other making snide remarks, while other clapped a few times and looked around, unsure of how they felt.  
  
Up on the balcony, the figure next to Celine stepped up, showing his weathered face and pure white hair. He waved his hand, which made the mixed feelings of excitement and hatred reach a point, then disappeared, taking the mixed emotions with him into the shadows.  
  
"Without further waiting, let the Trial begin!" Celine said, shooting out her hand to signal the release. As she finished, she also stepped out of the light and into the shadows, just out of human eyesight. From behind and in front of Obi-Wan, two rancor were let loose, rough clubs in hands as their beady eyes scouted and found Anakin and Obi-Wan, stumbling forward, a roar emitting from their large, drooling mouths.  
  
The Trial had begun.  
  
Anakin turned to face the one behind Obi-Wan, getting into a tense position of defense, Obi-Wan taking a relaxed but attentive defensive position.  
  
Anakin's rancor reached his first, swinging its large club and striking the stone, cracking it just as Anakin jumped and did a somersault over the rancor. Obi-Wan turned in time to do the same. Too occupied to watch his Padawan, Obi-Wan dodged another swing, backing away quickly. He pushed with all his might and concentration in the Force, Sending a wall toward the beat, which made the rancor stumble, but infuriating it more with a great roar.  
  
"Great," Obi-Wan muttered.  
  
"Obi-Wan spared a glance to see his Padawan flipping over the rancor,  
infuriating that one as well.  
  
You are to face a rancor and conquer it, as is your Padawan. You may work together, but the rancors may as well, so be wary.  
  
Obi-Wan opened his eyes at the revelation, realizing he wasn't alone in fighting, right in time to get knocked a quarter of the arena by his rancor, roughly nine meters.  
  
Obi-Wan stumbled up, shaking his head slightly. He looked around and found his designated rancor charging , club wailing. Obi-Wan glanced behind him, finding the wall. As the rancor approached, Obi-Wan sumersaulted again, causing the rancor to smack into the wall. At this, the crowed cried out in shock.  
  
A nice change from the ever-encouraging screams of death, Obi-Wan thought as he landing and ran.  
  
Soon the screams started up again when the rancor regained itself and looked for its prey.  
Anakin and Obi-Wan gather in the center on the cracked platforms,  
facing their rancors.  
  
"Master, try to level out the running of the rancors, we can both jump and make them hit each other."  
  
"Are you sure it will work?" Obi-Wan said, watching his Padawan shove Force at his rancor to slow it down.  
  
"It has to Master," Anakin said.  
  
Obi-Wan connected to his Padawan, synchronizing their movements for the upcoming move. At this, one thought of Anakin's screamed into his head: This has to work. For Padm(. I must see her again.  
  
Obi-Wan shook off the thought as Anakin tensed further, his attention returning to the task at hand. Obi-Wan thought that it was impossible to get any more tense, but Anakin had, the rancors drawing near.  
  
Then, simultaneously, Anakin and Obi-Wan jumped, but were knocked down by their rancors. The two, still linked and thoroughly surprised, rolled to the side to see white dust appear, swirling around the large club.  
  
The two ran to the right side of Celine, coming dangerously close to the poised guards, closing the link. Obi-Wan just noticed that their breathing had become and harsh and quick.  
  
"They learned our trick."  
  
"What are we going to do Master?"  
  
"Think of new ways to attack."  
  
At that moment, Obi-Wan thought of something: You must conquer them.  
  
"Anakin, when they come, roll under their legs and get to the opposite wall. I've got an idea."  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin replied with a determined look.  
  
As the beats approached, drool flinging from side to side, a deep triumphant roar emerged from the two.  
  
Then, the rancors show them another new and unexpected trick: they threw their clubs. Anakin and Obi-Wan ducked and ran, barely missing the irregular objects. The crowds cheers momentarily distracted the rancors, Obi-Wan and Anakin following through on the said idea.  
  
"Anakin, focus on the right rancor, and tame its mind," Obi-Wan ordered from the opposite side.  
  
"Are you serious Master?" Anakin asked astonished.  
  
"Yes. I will aid you. We can have the one we control attack the other and weaken them. From there, we can mentally beat them into submission without death."  
  
"If only I had my lightsaber. We would be done by now."  
  
"Focus. We need a peaceful solution. We will be looked upon better-or worse by the audience-if we tame them."  
  
The two linked mentally once more, Obi-Wan catching the brief feelings of annoyance and impatience radiating from Anakin. They concentrated on the right rancor with all of their might, stopping it slowly and making it hit the other one in mid run. This in turn caused the other to attack, barely making it miss the Jedi.  
  
This beating continued for a couple more minutes-the roaring of the crowd equaling that of the rancors-until the two were too weak and beaten, collapsing into a tired unconciousness.  
  
At this, Celine stood up and quieted the crowd.  
  
"Will you not kill them, Jedi?" she questioned.  
  
"No. We respect every living beings as Jedi, and try to find non-lethal ways of solving conflicts. As was said to me, we conquered your rancors," Obi-Wan explained.  
  
"Very well, Jedi. You are victorious. We ask you to return to your room and wait."  
  
"Yes, Celine," Obi-Wan said, guards surrounding him and Anakin, escorting them. Through the loud boos and jeers-and occasional objects, mostly rocks- Anakin and Obi-Wan smiled at each other in victory. 


	7. A Conversation With Celene

Chapter 7 - A Conversation with Celine  
  
AN: Man is school giving waaaaaay too much work. I barely have time to type up my stories! Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it, and if I have it my way, Eight will be up soon. *Please go my way!*  
  
Obi-Wan found himself hours later pacing his chamber, thinking of Celine and reviewing the battle. He wondered when Celine would show up, what she would say, and what she would do.  
The door on the far side of the chamber opened, Celine's large and powerful posture dominating its frame. Obi-Wan stopped pacing and turned to face her.  
"Greetings, Jedi."  
"Greetings, Celine," Obi-Wan returned in a monotone.  
Celine continued forward, the door closing behind her. "You were marvelous in the arena earlier today. A performance to remember, for sure. What was astounding, however, was that you managed to save the lives of both our rancors while you won. Congratulations," Celine began with a smile.  
"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without my Padawan. He was a true fighter and a great help," Obi-Wan said humbly.  
"He is a strong one, that boy. He has great potential. I foresee that his power will be great," Celine said with a hint of admiration. "Even though he is a man, if he were to stay here, he would eventually earn the respect and trust of the tribe."  
"Are you a prophet like Master Callai?" Obi-Wan inquired.  
"No, No. I am just an observer that sees the obvious. Your "Council" must see this in him as well, hmm?"  
"Yes, they have," Obi-Wan said, looking down, a little apprehensive about this subject.  
"Perhaps you can return one day with him and we can be allies. You can take me to worlds and show me the galaxy!" Celene said, her voice filling with excitement.  
Obi-Wan paused for a moment, remembering the aide's words about Celene's ambitions and desires. "Perhaps, but with the galaxy as it is now, I am not sure if we can return any time soon."  
"I see. That is understandable. Hopefully soon, when the galaxy is at rest, you can show me everything this galaxy has to offer," Celene said is submission.  
"Yes, maybe, I can return. However, I do not feel the galaxy will rest for long, if at all."  
"Now are you a prophet, young Jedi?" Celene questioned teasingly.  
"No, 'I'm just an observer that sees the obvious.'" Obi-Wan said with a grin.  
Celene sighed, a change of subject in the air. "Well, I will let you go. Master Callai has requested your presence, and you are free to go. You may leave or stay."  
"Thank you, Celene. It's been.interesting." Obi-Wan bowed, Celene returning in a sign of respect.  
"Your Padawan is free as well. I shall take you to him."  
Celene left, Obi-Wan following. In a matter of minutes, after traveling through many halls that all looked the same, they stopped at a door that looked much like Obi-Wan's cell door. Two guards opened the door, Anakin turning his head and stopping his pacing, his metal hand gleaming in the dull torchlight.  
"You are free to go," Celene said with almost no feeling. "I have brought your 'Master' here. Master Callai has requested your presence. I shall take you to him."  
  
Celene turned and left without a second look, her obvious dislike of Anakin shown. They wind through many dim hallways of stone, finally emerging out into the sunlight, Anakin and Obi-Wan shielding their eyes from the dramatic change. Without a word she led them to a small, simple hut, two female guards in a darker dress than the rest at each side of the door.  
"This is his hut. My personal guards should see you in. Please come and see me before you leave, if you would. I would appreciate it greatly," Celene requested.  
"We will, Celene," Obi-Wan said.  
Celene turned and left, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin with the guards who were entering the hut without a word.  
"Time to finally meet Master Callai," Anakin said quietly. 


	8. Visions of the Master

Chapter 8 - Visions of the Master  
  
AN: Alright! I got time during lunch and Algebra II to write up the eighth chapter. I hope you enjoy, especially Gaid Callai!  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were led by two women guards into a dimly lit chamber made of straw grass. All along the edges of the room were candles and various surfaces at various heights, giving the appearance of floating in midair.  
In the center of the wide room, Master Gaid Callai sat, legs crossed on a soft but solid cushion.  
Anakin and Obi-Wan would have proceeded further, but they were put off by the Master's open and pure white eyes.  
"You may sit. He will be with you momentarily," one of the guards said, contempt coming through even in her think Basic accent.  
"Thank you for your service," Obi-Wan said, hoping to lift the dislike between them, bowing deep in a universal sign of resignation.  
The warriors turned and left, a little confused at his sign of inferiority.  
The two sat down on two cushions adjacent to Gaid Callai's, still a little uncomfortable with his eyes. Moments later his eyes returned to their pale, misty blue.  
His face was worn with age, wrinkles marking his eyes and mouth most dramatically. His pure white hair was cut short to his scalp, Obi-Wan musing that he had the appearance of never getting past the Padawan stage in training, only the braid was missing. His mouth was in a permanent thoughtful frown. His robes were traditional, closely resembling Master Windu's robes.  
"Greetings Obi-Wan and young Skywalker. You have searched and risked all, and you have succeeded in the end. Congratulations on all of your accomplishments," Gaid Callai said in an aged and wise voice.  
"Thank you, Master," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head. "Without my Padawan, we wouldn't have come so far," Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin's proud face.  
"I knew the Council would send someone to come and retrieve me. I am proud they sent two great Jedi." Callai paused and breathed deep. "However, I wish to remain here."  
"Why, Master?" Anakin inquired.  
"I.am dying."  
"How long have you known?" Obi-Wan asked, sharing shock with his Padawan.  
"Since I left the Order seven months ago. I have stayed in remote locations where I could pass in peace, but you have made it hard," he chuckled. His face seemed to appear more sullen as he talked about the subject.  
"Obi-Wan watched the man, thinking hard. Finally, he came to a decision. "We will not disrespect the wishes of a Master."  
Anakin didn't fight this, but then again he almost never agreed with the Council's wishes.  
"Enough about that subject, do you have any questions?"  
Anakin spoke up. "How will the war turn out?"  
Obi-Wan was shocked. It was against the Code to ask about the future. If a Prophet deemed it an important matter to discuss, he would discuss it. "Padawan! You know that such questions are against the Code!"  
"It's alright. My answer will aid you in no way. The future of the war is uncertain. However, I have seen that you two, as well as the ones around you, will change in profound ways. Stay together. That is key," Callai spoke seriously.  
"Master, why do you say this?" Anakin asked, this time Obi-Wan keeping quiet.  
"I cannot say. That answer may affect the outcome of much."  
Obi-Wan felt Anakin's surge of annoyance, but he also felt Anakin's understanding.  
"Please, Master, answer one more question. How is Senator Padmé Amidala?" Anakin asked this time, an air of concern surrounding the question.  
"She is fine. She is emotionally hurt, but there is no physical pain. She yearns to see someone. I cannot pinpoint it, however." Callai traveled off.  
"Thank you."  
Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan. He knew that there were feelings between the Senator and his Padawan, but had they gone further? Had Anakin broken the Code he vowed never too?  
"Master Callai, may we return later this evening?" Obi-Wan questioned.  
"Yes, of course. I will be here. You are free to come as you please. The guards will allow you to come in when I speak to them."  
Obi-Wan and Anakin stood up, helping the Master up as well. Obi-Wan shook his hand, then bowed with his Padawan, starting to exit. Master Callai grasped Obi-Wan's arm as he turned, his grip oddly strong.  
"Please stay a moment."  
"Of course. Anakin, go on ahead. I will be out in a moment."  
Anakin nodded and left, Obi-Wan turning around to look at the Master, his eyes now bright and fierce, almost the opaque white they were when Obi- Wan and Anakin had walked in.  
"You must be careful. Your Padawan walked a thin line between light and dark. His powers are extraordinary and will only continue to grow. You and the Senator are the only ones who can help him. Watch him. Guide him. You must. It is imperative. I cannot stress this enough."  
"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan nodded in serious understanding.  
Having said what he wanted to, Callai's eyes lost its fierceness and returned to its misty appearance. 


End file.
